


人间琳琅

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 74





	人间琳琅

耿思弈×方淮

——————————————

耿思弈抬笔蘸墨，落腕如行云流水。

纯白色的针织衫松松垮垮的罩在他的身上，小臂上卷起一截来露出白皙的手腕，青蓝色的血管清晰分明，指骨修长的手握豪素，姿势标准，落笔成书。

华灯初上的街道上喧喧嚷嚷人来人往，方淮跪在耿思弈脚下的一方软毯上，明明一副泫然欲泣的模样，但偏偏梗着脖子不肯低头认错。

今日的书店早早打了烊，老板站在桌前，提笔继续写着几小时离开前未完成的《千字文》书法作品，眉宇间虽无一丝一毫愠怒，但却在一横一竖一撇一捺里透过生宣，与黑墨一般，肆意张扬得挥洒起来。

即便有了毛绒绒的地毯作垫，膝盖隔着牛仔裤磕在地上，仍然一阵刺痛。

方淮知道，耿思弈习书法时，无论他如何闹腾都不会分给自己一句言语或是一个眼神。故而偷偷跪坐下去，手里不断扣着地毯上的毛，恨不能把周围一圈都揪秃了。

耿思弈侧眸瞥了一眼方淮的小动作，笔尖一滴墨骤然在纤维纸上泅开，黑色一团，即将落成的一副书作，就这样毁掉了。

他把笔杆轻轻放在白瓷笔托上，磕出清脆的一声响动，惊动了脚边专心致志揪地毯毛的方淮。

方淮倏然跪直了身子，碾着膝盖又疼了起来，让他忍不住咬了咬下唇，伸手悄悄去勾耿思弈垂在身侧的手，晃了几下，故意用委委屈屈的声音讨男人心疼，“思弈……跪不住了，让我起来嘛。”

耿思弈垂眸，“可反省出什么错处？”

语气平淡如每一个阳光的午后笑脸迎着背了书包来书店准时报道的方淮，又如在无数个瞬间方淮在角落里看了一下午漫画书后抬头对上耿思弈投过来的和善的目光和煦日的微笑。

方淮哪里知道有什么错，他张扬惯了，也是个从小被家里娇纵着的少爷，别说是这样子一跪两个小时，就是在家里挨了句骂，也要即刻摔门而去在外边跟朋友疯上个一天两夜才肯消了气回家。

人称夜店小王子，别人点酒他喝冒泡雪碧。

今日吃的亏，肯委委屈屈的跪在这儿，无非是因为被武力制服，又被美色诱惑。

皆是耿思弈。

耿思弈接到大哥的电话的时候，刚刚迎着窗棂透下来的夕阳铺开一张宣纸，写了两笔而已，就匆匆开车去往家里在大学城附近新开的酒吧。

方淮被两个大手按在地上，嘴角破了点皮，依然扯着嗓子破口大骂，“什么畜牲也敢跟你爷爷动手，也不打听打听方圆百里你方爷的名声！”

另一个男人情况显然没有很乐观，二十五六的模样但一身名贵，被几个哥们儿搀扶着看样子被打的不轻，“呸”一声吐了一口嘴里的血水，“原来是方家那位刚上大学的小公子啊，穿的这么性感暴露我还当是个坐台的哥儿呢。”

方淮听了又是一脚踢上来，如果不是被身后的人按着，几乎就能让对面的男人断子绝孙，“我操你奶奶你！我让你下辈子都硬不起来！”

耿思豫烦躁的跟手下摆摆手，“拉远点，吵得我头疼。”

手下动作迅速押着方淮的双肩往一边拽，方淮见此情形，矛头迅速换了个方向，对准了卡座上翘着二郎腿西装革履的男人，“就你？老板是吧，你给爷等着，爷他妈明天就来把你店全砸了！”

耿思豫揉着太阳穴给手机里的人发微信。

【我的宝贝弟弟，你再不来，我可真动手了，还没人在我地盘上能撒野超过五分钟还没缺胳膊少腿的。】

另一边的男人满脸堆笑的对着耿思豫，恨不能爬到他的脚下舔干净那双闪亮亮的皮鞋底上的灰尘，被耿思豫一脚搭在肩头上，“别靠太近，在我店里闹了事，可得有个说法。”

男人立马举起双手做投降状:“耿哥耿哥！都是误会！这小子他先勾引我，完了还不给碰，你说他这不是耍我呢吗！”

耿思豫一挑眉:“你是说……你碰他了？”

男人还没回答，方淮疯狂挣扎起来，对着耿思豫的两个手下又踹又咬，嘴里还不忘了骂人:“我操你全家你把我放开！你现在要是不放，一会我让你哭着喊着叫爷爷！”

耿思豫的怒气一直在阈值徘徊，从来了也没仔细瞧这个男孩一眼，但就光是身形和瞥一眼那勾人的模样就知道是弟弟最近一直养着的小男朋友，这会被骂到祖宗头上了，实在是不明白，耿思弈那么温文尔雅的一个人，是怎么容的他天天骂街，掀了眼皮轻轻扫了方淮的神情，凶恶如猛兽，咬牙切齿的模样真是满心杀意。

“你再敢叫一声，我不保证我还能忍到耿思弈过来。”

方淮凶上了头，扯着嗓子又骂了两句祖宗才反应过来对方说的是耿思弈的名字，愣了两秒更加瞪大了眼睛:“你这个杂种你绑我就算了你动我男朋友我剁了你！你知道爷是谁吗？出门打听打听爷叫方淮！方善明的儿子方淮！”

耿思豫按灭了手里的烟，吐了口白雾，缓缓站起来走到方淮面前，抬手一个耳光劈下来，震得方淮耳朵一阵阵的疼，嗡嗡作响，只有隐隐约约的声音绕在空气里。

“你要不是方淮，现在舌头已经没了。”

方淮脸上火辣辣的疼，嘴里渗出来的铁锈味让他瞪红了眼，舔了舔唇角发了疯一样往耿思豫方向踢过去，结果被耿思豫单手捏住脚踝，用力一抓威胁道，“小家伙你给我老实点！再敢踢我卸了你的腿！”

待方淮蓄力往回挣扎的时候，一声温润如水的声音从身后传来，“哥，放开。”

耿思豫眼睛都亮起来了，脸上的阴郁一扫而光，“思弈！你可算来了！”

耿思弈穿着高领的纯白色针织毛衣，套着黑色的长款大衣，干净的脸庞上架着金丝细框眼睛，儒雅禁欲的美感和周围灯红酒绿的躁动格格不入，尤其是当他径直走向方淮面前，挥挥手让两个手下放开人，然后轻轻抚上肿了半边的脸颊问，“疼不疼？”

刚刚还是一头小豹子模样的方淮，见了耿思弈的那一瞬间，突然酸红了眼眶，水雾起了一层又一层，听见一句“疼不疼”得时候眼泪成颗成颗就往下掉，也不应声，就呜呜的哭着，在原地站着抽泣。

耿思弈单手揽过方淮的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里拍了拍毛绒绒的脑袋，轻声哄着，“好了好了，知道小方同学受委屈了，先缓缓我替你出气？”

方淮抽着鼻子从耿思弈怀里出来，嘟嘟囔囔的开始回神:“你为什么认识他们？他们不是什么好人，把我手机砸了，还说……”

“我知道，别担心。”耿思弈打断他。

耿思豫正准备悄无声息的溜走，被耿思弈一把揪住，“哥？打了人不给个交代？”

耿思豫的弟控心又爆棚了，转过身来理直气壮得反驳:“思弈，你这就不对了啊，我这不是替你处理处理家事嘛，你看他这脾气，早晚你不得修理他，再说了他一直骂我，骂我全家，那不是也骂你了吗，我实在忍不住了，你看我也没使劲，我也没让别人碰他，算了算了啊思弈。”

耿思弈无奈的瞥他一眼，“你就非要骗他玩？好好两句话跟他说我过来能累死你？再说——家事我自己不会处理？”

耿思豫没话说，他的确是存心不让方淮知道自己就是耿思弈的哥哥，就想探探这小男生到底能猖狂到什么模样，没想到是头真野兽。

舞池里烟雾弥漫，快节奏的音乐和鼓点里，一些在闪烁的灯光迷离的音乐里狂乱的人群中舞动的人，一些悠然地坐在吧台前看bartender玩弄酒瓶的人，一些聒噪的落寞的兴奋的低沉的强势的无助的人。

幽暗的角落里，耿思弈从桌上挑起一个高脚杯，默默玩弄着手中的酒杯，晶莹的液体似有微光。液体在杯壁和杯底之间，乖顺地游动着，上下弹跳，温驯而矫情。

一直还被几个哥们搀着的男人这会腿都软了下来，跪在地上连连求饶，耿思弈看他一眼，玻璃镜片后面冰凉凉的眼神直直的穿透男人的身体，看似随口一问，“你碰他了？”

耿思豫在心里暗喜:真不愧是我亲弟弟，说话都跟我一模一样。

男人揪着耿思弈的裤腿，被耿思豫一脚踹开顺便还用拍了拍弟弟干净的淡蓝色牛仔裤，嫌恶的瞪着男人:滚远点！

耿思豫转身笑嘻嘻的看弟弟，“交给我交给我，你别操心了。”

耿思弈拦了他准备让人把男人拖下去的动作，单手把眼睛摘下来挂在口袋上，露出一双深邃但清澈的凤眼，总是淡淡地看人，透着千斛明珠一般的明亮。

地上的男人还没反应过来，就听“咔嚓”一声然后瞪大了眼睛开始捂着手腕嘶叫，耿思弈蹲在他面前，长长的大衣蹭在地上，耿思豫立马把卡座里的云绒垫拉下来垫在地板上。

耿思豫:真不愧是我弟弟，动作潇洒利落一点不拖泥带水。

男人疼得面部扭曲，躺在地上直求饶，耿思弈伸手握着他另一只完好的手腕，轻轻一拽送到他面前，“这次好好看清楚，碰了不该碰的人，手是怎么断的。”然后用力一折，男人的手就以一个不可思议的角度弯曲下来，清晰的骨折声在躁动的酒吧里依然清晰的传进周围每个人的耳朵里。

方淮倒吸了一口气退了两步，掉到台阶下面，幸而被起身的耿思弈接住了，拍拍他的后脑，轻声细语的问，“吓到了？”

方淮愣愣的摇摇头，脸上的泪痕还没干，这种场面对他来说的确不是什么稀奇事，他惊讶的是单手折了男人双手的人居然是耿思弈。

——那个每次推开书店的玻璃门，迎着阳光坐在一张红实木桌后面，或低头静静的看一本被翻的泛黄的《梦溪笔谈》或铺满一桌柔软的宣纸提笔落墨。

第一次见到这样的景象时，方淮盯了大半晌才反应过来，愣是把自己装成一个来书店看书的纯真大学生，实际上天天怀着不轨的心思蹲在角落里一边看漫画书一边看老板，直到有一天在翻开书的夹层里掉出一张纸条，“或许，小朋友可以坐过来正大光明的看。”

方淮不懂书法，却也觉得那字看起来如脱缰骏马腾空而来绝尘而去，浓淡枯湿，其断连辗转，粗细藏露皆变数无穷，气象万千。

就是这样一个能写软笔银钩的手，顷刻间，断了一人的双手，眼睛都不多眨一下。

方淮怯怯的看着耿思弈，后知后觉自己好像闯了什么祸事，但仔细想来这些事其实就是他这几年生活的常态。

“想回家还是回书店？”耿思弈擦擦他的眼泪。

方淮其实还没反应过来，根本不记得之前他们兄弟二人讨论的“家事”，只道:“去哪儿都行。”

耿思弈把打字脱下来盖在方淮单薄的肩膀上，漫不经心的给他扔了个炸弹:“回家就立马挨打，回书店就等晚上挨打，自己挑一个。”

耿思豫在边上听得正起劲，搓搓手心凑到弟弟边上，“思弈，我今晚……”

“家里没地，不收留人，滚回去找我嫂子。”

耿思豫气结:“你三室两厅你跟我说没地儿！”

耿思弈不理会那个严重弟控的哥哥，揽着方淮的腰上了车，给低头一句话不敢说的小男朋友扎好安全带后敲敲他的脑壳，“去哪儿？”

方淮提了口气把自己憋红了脸，磕磕巴巴地回答:“去，去书店吧。”

耿思弈没犹豫:“行。”

如果方淮知道，回书店的意思是一直跪到腿都麻了膝盖也疼，然后还要等着回家被发落的话，他怎么也不是想着“能拖一阵是一阵”了。

见方淮犹犹豫豫的不答话，还带着满脸的不情愿幽怨的低头悄悄瞪着自己，从笔架上抽出一根干净的大号毛笔，倒过来用笔杆挑起他的下巴，“说话，让你反省，你可觉得有什么错处？”

方淮被迫仰着头看人，觉得更加羞人了，眼神飘忽不定就是说不出话来，只有一句“思弈”叫的又甜又软。

耿思弈叹了口气，移开镇尺把桌上的东西一一收起来，纸张折成方方正正的摆在桌角，毛毡和笔砚撤下来收进整理柜中，露出干干净净的一方红木桌面熠熠生辉。

“既然觉得没错就起来吧。”耿思弈敲敲桌边。

方淮眼睛一亮朝耿思弈伸手，想让他抱自己起来，不料对方垂眸像是没看见他的双手一样，撇开了他的身体。

方淮遭到拒绝的手愣在半空，沮丧的跪坐下来，嘴巴一瘪又要掉眼泪，用手背蹭了蹭眼角，扶着地毯跪直了身体后又去勾耿思弈的毛衣下摆，小幅度的挣了又挣，让人分一个眼神给自己。

耿思弈从柜子上取下一本页脚泛黄的书来，拆下书签翻到上次阅读的地方，开始目不转睛的盯着书页里的内容，脚边跪着的年轻男孩蹭着膝盖往他腿上靠了两步，从拽衣角变成晃大腿，晃到耿思弈手里的书都跟着摇摇欲坠。

“不是让你起来了吗，还跪着做什么。”轻轻翻动书页的声音像极了方淮还蹲在角落里偷看这边的光景，偶尔听到响动抬头看一眼，对视或者躲开。

方淮动了动腿，小声嘟囔:“麻了，起不来。”

谢谢小聪明耿思弈都看在眼里，只是不戳穿他，继续目不转睛的看着书，“起不来就继续跪着，什么时候能起来了再起来。”

本来在酒吧里被人骚扰了就生了一肚子气，被打了那一巴掌现在脸上还火辣辣的疼，跪着快两个小时了都没见耿思弈来哄人，现在还是冷冰冰的一副生人勿近的模样，瞬间心里的委屈就被放大了无数倍。

方淮手一撑地就站起来了，也不管耿思弈的神情，往门边快走了几步拉开了玻璃门准备走，结果回头一看椅子里的人还是安安静静的坐着，连指尖都不曾颤动一下，更别说像他想的那样放下书过来追人再顺便扑进怀里抱一抱蹭一蹭。

没有，都没有。

膝盖上生疼，每走一步都像是针扎一样戳进骨头里，疼得他一步都不像往外走，疼得他一步也走不出去，手里握着冰凉的金属门把手快要捏碎了。

风从门缝吹了进来，撩起了厚厚的刘海，吹红了眼睛，方淮只觉得眼睛涩的厉害，一圈水痕却怎么都落不下来，任凭它越来越模糊了双眼，又像是街道上的灯光晃着眼睛睁不开，只能偏头去看看耿思弈。

耿思弈叹了口气从椅背上拿起来外套，走过去披在方淮身上，低声训斥:“就准备这么走？外面天那么冷，出去就给你冻成冰雕！”

方淮闻声扑进耿思弈怀里，鼻涕眼泪都落下来了，什么也不顾得抱着他的身体，“呜——思弈你不要我了！”

耿思弈额角乱跳，隔着衣服拍了方淮的屁股一巴掌，“再胡说就别回家了，在店里收拾你。”巴掌震在厚厚的外套上声响巨大，但是没多少力气传到肉里。

车上的暖气开的很足，方淮还是不舍得把耿思弈的外套脱下来，裹得结结实实的坐在副驾驶上全身都透着乖巧的模样。

引擎发动的声音在雪夜里格外明显，车子吱吱呀呀的碾过还未成形的松雪，留下两串车辙从安静的书店门口延伸到远方，只留下打烊的小店在昏黄的路灯里和周围的在大地与苍穹衔接的模糊不分的地方，在黑暗中散布着城市的万家灯火。

耿思弈的双手搭在方向盘上，漫不经心的和小朋友聊着天，“我怎么不要你了，小方同学？”

说起这个方淮立马瞪圆了眼睛，恨不能细数耿思弈的十大罪状:“你刚刚明明有看到我…我想让你抱抱我，你也不理我，你还让我在地上跪那么久，膝盖都疼了，你还要赶我走。”

耿思弈轻轻摇头，等红绿灯的时候拧开保温杯递给方淮看着他喝了一口后再放回去，然后反问他:“是你自己要走还是我让你走的？”

方淮一愣，耷拉着脑袋不吱声。

“回话！”耿思弈疾声几分。

方淮咬唇支吾:“是我……是我自己走的。”

“那我让你跪着做什么？”耿思弈又问。

方淮耳朵有点红，大约是车里温度太高了他穿的有多，脖子竟然烧的热热的，但还是羞着脸回了耿思弈的问题:“让我反省的。”

耿思弈重新启动车子，“那现在能好好说说你的反省结果了吗？”他的语气平淡，温润如水的声音安抚着方淮乱跑的小心思，但又适时的警告:“别怪我没提醒你，现在还不说的话，等会儿回了家就没机会了，方淮。”

最后两个字落得极重，他甚少叫方淮的全名，一旦叫了就代表耿思弈是真的生气了，撒娇耍赖都糊弄不过去的那种生气，方淮明白。

他垂头丧气的窝在软座里，悻悻的开口:“本来我就是想说的，我觉得我没有什么错，如果非要追究的话，那可能……从你作为我男朋友的角度，我大概不该穿的太暴露太性感去酒吧夜嗨，但我真没勾搭那个男人啊思弈！你长的这么好看，我做什么去找别人，我就是去玩玩，跳个舞……”

声音越来越小，到最后他自己也说不下去了，耿思弈把车开进车库里，没能再听清他后面再碎碎念些什么，但总之他懂了——方淮觉得自己什么错都没有。

他转过身来静静的看着方淮，“真不知道？”

方淮摇摇头。

耿思弈道，“那好，我告诉你。”他拍了拍方淮的椅背，“起来，转过来跪上去，外套脱了。”

方淮乖顺得照做，跪的离耿思弈远远的，就差把人都贴上车窗玻璃，然后眼神含怯的看着耿思弈。

耿思弈伸手捏了捏他的大腿，“裤子也脱了。”

方淮瞬间瞪大了眼睛，看了看四周被车灯照的明晃晃的地下车库，虽然这个时间已经很晚了甚少会有人在车库这个诡异的地方瞎逛而且他们又是靠内侧的车位，但是毕竟是公开场合，方淮皱着眉头疯狂摇头，结果耿思弈根本不给他拒绝的机会，身后就解开了拉链往下拽他的裤子，方淮捏着裤腰抓得死死的不肯放手。

“思弈！思弈！别拽了！”方淮挣扎的厉害，几乎面对着耿思弈跪坐在座位上，手上丝毫不放。

耿思弈单手提起他的裤腰就把人按在椅背上，抬手两个狠狠的巴掌还在牛仔裤包裹着的圆润挺翘的臀部，一点没放水呢力度震得他手腕发麻。

方淮惨叫出声，忙腾出双手覆在身后揉揉搓搓的缓缓，结果裤子就被直愣愣的拽掉了，连内裤都没留下来。

方淮双手捂着还带点红晕的两团肉，求饶一样看耿思弈，“呜呜……思弈，我知道你要打我了，但是我都成年了，你、你……”

“你”了半天也没了下文，耿思弈接过来话继续说，“成年了不能打？”

方淮想说不能，张了张嘴又不敢说，只能哼哼唧唧的叫着耿思弈的名字撒娇。

耿思弈右手捉了方淮的双腕按在腰上，稍一使力就让臀摇摇晃晃的撅起来，左手还没碰着肉的时候方淮就扯着嗓子开始喊。

耿思弈抬手朝他肉上扇过去，“闭嘴。”

真的疼咬了上来方淮反倒喊不出来了，只感觉眼泪一下子被逼出来了，酒吧里耿思弈单手断了一人双腕的情景在方淮脑子里翻来覆去的播放，这会被一个一个巴掌烙在臀上才后知后觉过来，他男朋友哪里是个文文弱弱的书店老板，分明是个摘了眼镜就能杀人的黑道上滚出来的二少爷。

耿思弈的手劲儿确实方淮忍不了的，咬着牙也只挨得了十几下，每次感觉身后巴掌要下来的时候都忍不住扭着腰想躲，但耿思弈从没让他如愿以偿，两个巴掌印在身后不断交叠，颜色发酵。

方淮的双手被锁在身后，胸口压在椅背上，一个没忍住又叫了出来，“啊——思弈，思弈！疼！”

耿思弈送了对他的束缚，伸手擦擦掉下来的大颗泪珠，“你什么时候会乖乖在原地跪着，不躲来躲去，我就跟你说，什么时候说完，什么时候回家，说不完就一直打。”

方淮抽了抽鼻子，委屈的看耿思弈，得到的只有男人温柔如水的目光和硬如钢铁的巴掌，以及他重复的扯开嗓子喊着疼。

牛仔裤堆在膝弯处，露出半截雪白好看的大腿和现在肿起来的臀，方淮得了命令强行把自己按在原地去接受一个又一个带着掌风下来的巴掌，砸进肉里噼里啪啦的掀起一层油皮，密集的疼痛在皮的表层渗进血肉里，蔓延到四肢百骸。

一直到方淮自暴自弃的趴在椅背上，高高的送出挨打的部位到耿思弈掌下，抽泣声慢慢被打嗝声掩盖，身后那个温柔的声音才重新响起来。

“淮淮，你最大的错就是把自己置身险境。”

随后而来的是疾风暴雨一般密集的巴掌，比刚刚的疼百倍更甚，甚至再更加狠厉的力道把方淮脱口而出的“啊”硬生生的打断在嗓子里，让他从掌风中感受到了怒气，不敢出声，只能胡乱的把食指塞进嘴里堵着。

从浅浅的两个巴掌印蔓延到整个臀峰臀面上都绵延红肿，肌肉跟着耿思弈抬手时带起的风声紧绷起来，双腿打着颤毫不掩饰的恐惧，全身都细细密密的冒出冷汗来，半是害臊半是疼痛。

骤然停歇的几秒钟让方淮大口呼吸了几下，像是抓住了救命的时机，慌张错乱的撑起身子来，不管不顾的扑进耿思弈怀里，双手环着他的后颈怎么也不肯松开，因为隔的稍远，方淮双膝挪过去也不管离了座位还是没有，狼狈不堪的跌落到中间的置物处，腿上被手柄撞到戳到，皮肤撞的一片发白，疼得龇牙咧嘴，也不肯放手。

“思弈、思弈……我快疼死了，我错了，我都错了，你说什么都对，我都认，别打了呜呜我真的错了。”

一句话说的上气不接下气，白色的毛衣肩头被方淮抹脏了一小片，耿思弈甚至感受到湿气透过肩膀处的衣料渗进皮肤上，终是忍不住伸手拍了拍他的后脊，“好了，那不打了，好好听我说。”

方淮把头埋在耿思弈颈窝，闷闷的“嗯”了一声也不抬头，耿思弈稍微一动他搂的就更紧了几分，生怕下一秒又有磨人的疼痛感在身体上炸开。

耿思弈妥协，罢了，先哄一哄吧。于是替他理了理碎发然后把裤子拉到腰间虚挂着，“你先松开，我下车再抱你，可否？”

方淮这才意识到自己现在有多丢人，忙系了裤子坐回副驾驶，瞬间肿胀感直冲天灵盖，疼得他差点再弹起来，但还是咬着牙坐了回去。

耿思弈也没耽搁，拔了钥匙就下车开了另一侧门，从座位里用外套把人裹得严丝合缝后直接拦腰抱出来，方淮就这么靠在耿思弈的胸膛上，听着咚咚不停歇的心跳，感受着耿思弈一步一步从脚下传到浑身上下每一个地方的动作。

身后的地方疼得厉害，可现在抱着他上楼的人又是那个熟悉的书店老板，温柔，善良，笑起来的时候比阳光都和煦，他静静的跟怀里的小朋友讲着他不曾仔细想过的道理:“想想你脸上挨得巴掌和屁股上的，哪个更疼？”

自然是耿思弈的哥哥打的那一巴掌更疼，方淮在心里悄悄想。

“你在家里横行惯了，但是你今天有机会把电话打出去给谁求救吗？要是耿思豫没有闲的天天围观我的生活，或者就算他知道我有个男朋友但是没认出你来，你知道你今天有多危险吗？我知道，你凭着方淮这个名字无数次化险为夷，但是总有今天这样的时候，淮淮，耿思豫他不怕方家的势力，耿家是踩着人命闯出来的，黑白通吃，我的意思是，就算没有他，还有无数个耿思豫，他们不会像今天一样，等我来救你。”

电梯“叮——”一声正好停在十二楼，耿思弈抱着怀里一言不发的方淮走出电梯，开门进门关门，然后直奔卧室把人放在床上，轻轻把裤子从里到外全都脱了下来。

方淮躲进被子里跪坐着，低着头不敢看耿思豫的眼神，许久许久从被角里伸出一只手来拽拽耿思弈的毛衣袖子，小声道:“思弈，我错啦，别生气了。”

耿思弈一整晚都在等方淮这句话，现在彻彻底底松了一口气，反手握着他的手腕，“我不是生你的气，现在可是有的怕了？知道不能天大地大你最大了？知道错了？”

方淮用力点头，“嗯嗯！”

“错了可是要罚？”耿思弈捏捏他掌心的肉，有意无意的把玩。

方淮腾一下坐直了身子后退着远离耿思弈，说话也变得结巴起来:“如何、如何罚？刚刚不是，不是打……打完了么。”小心翼翼的眼神一直在耿思弈身上飘来飘去，生怕对方一个突然再把自己拉过去对着屁股揍一顿，他可一个巴掌不想挨了，耿思弈的手，那是铁砂掌。

耿思弈坐在床边，他修长的手指无聊似的敲打着桌面，发出有规律的哒哒声，白皙的手连女人都会嫉妒。他只是把手放在桌面上，敲打着桌面而已，但人的目光却极易被那好看过头的手吸引。就像握着毛笔时的修长匀称，而又不是坚硬感，在看到那双手以前，他从没想过原来人的手可以如此的美丽。

不过是几声指节扣着桌面的声音，就让方淮磨磨蹭蹭又重新回了耿思弈身边，“那……就，罚吧。”

耿思弈站起身来，摸摸他的脑袋，“乖，我回来希望看见你自己在床上趴好了。”然后就离开了。

书法的确是耿思弈生活里的一部分，不光是在书店里打发闲暇的时间，更多时候提起笔染上墨色是因为心绪不宁或是犹豫不决的事情，在笔尖滴落第一缕印记时，他便能从那里面读到自己的答案。

——方淮在漫画书里收到的那张纸条便是如此。

他打开柜子，从第二格里挑挑拣拣拿出一块新的黑梓木镇尺来，上边的花纹过于复杂，不是耿思弈喜欢的类型，故而一直被雪藏在柜子里未曾见过光，现在拿在手里沉甸甸的光滑细腻，耿思弈抚过尺末端的小字，歪歪扭扭的一个“弈”出自他的亲哥哥耿思豫之手，大约是这块优质上等的木料上唯一的败笔了，耿思弈笑，也亏了他哥费这么大心思寻来这么好一块东西，最后竟被他用来当了“家法”。

他拎着这东西回房间的时候，开门的一瞬间方淮还直愣愣的跪坐着，结果听见门声响动，嗖一下趴了下去，动作太快又扯到了红肿一片的臀肉。

鲜红馥郁的颜色和雪白笔直的双腿形成了鲜明的对比，因为紧张两条小腿不停的在绞着，耿思弈握着他一只脚踝抬起小腿来看了一眼膝盖，留了浅浅一层青色，不严重，一看就是晚上没少偷懒。

冰凉厚重的镇尺放在滚烫的臀面上时，方淮惊得脊背一抖，肩胛骨缩着，很久才敢回过头来看看耿思弈手里拿的东西，就一眼，方淮就抓着床单开始往远处爬。

“不行，这个不行的，思弈，会打死人的，呜呜呜我不要，我不要！”

耿思弈握着他的脚踝不松手，方淮爬也怕不出去多远就能被整个拽回来，厚重的镇尺再下来的时候就已经带了凌厉的力道，闷声压进肉里，每一下都让皮肤肿胀得更加厉害，淤血在皮下聚集凝结得非常充分，导致表层都失去了原有的弹性。

一道印就是一道污紫色。

耿思弈按着他的腰，不让他因为四肢挣扎的厉害而变了位置，任凭嘶哑的喊叫在房间里来回游荡，任凭方淮哭到堵了鼻腔，再带着浓郁的哭腔一遍一遍在挣扎里叫着自己的名字认错，直到大口的喘着气被眼泪呛到。

耿思弈停手，把提前接好的水送到方淮嘴边，喂给他喝了两口，再替他擦擦满脸的泪痕，“记住了吗？”

方淮立马呜咽道:“记住了思弈，真记住了，别打了我要死了，我真的快疼死了。”他已经放弃了挣扎，浑身脱力一样趴在柔软的大床里，听候发落。

只可惜，耿思弈会心疼但不会心软，他把方淮的哭声刻在心里，也把心狠手辣摊开摆在方淮的面前，“淮淮，今天你不在我手里走这一遭，明天可能就是在别人刀下求生，记得了吗。”

臀上一道压着一道的紫色，高高肿起的愣子已经让皮肤失去了红色的美感，跟臀侧完全没被木尺凌虐过的地方形成了对比，倒是显得那些红色有些苍白无力。

同样的力度同样的频率，又是一轮强烈的疼痛碾压着皮肤，沉闷的声音击打在内里几乎已经烂了的肉上，被绝望的哭哑了嗓子的只剩下哀嚎的叫喊掩盖住，微乎其微。

耿思弈手里的镇尺因为反复接触滚烫的皮肤，已经带上了方淮的体温而变得有温度，但是落下的时候依然像无声的行刑者一样冰冷无情。

之后的每一下，都引得方淮高仰了脖子才能勉强接下来，直接的疼痛没有任何缓冲落在肿大了好几圈的黑紫色的屁股上，早已经让方淮失了声，只有张开嘴的动作却寥寥无几能叫的出来，几个支离破碎的音节从嗓子里泄露的时候，勉强能分辨出来大约是“思……弈！”

血色恐怖的成了紫色黑色，在皮肤下聚集，无处可逃的恐慌沸腾，终于获得一个出口。

“砰”一声下去，扯开了一道口子，肿痕已经分辨不明的交错凌乱在不堪重负的臀上，因为数量过多而混沌成恐怖的颜色，血液急切的循着出口争先恐后的，张牙舞爪的，爬上肌肤的纹理，细细密密的渗着红。

板子还在落下，沾着血液抬手起落。

方淮险些将床单绞碎了，嘴唇也磕破了，最后化成一声凄厉的叫声，以及不知道从哪里来的力气翻滚着掉下床去。

臀部滚过的地方在床单上沾染了星星点点的血迹，方淮盯着那点铁锈红色，满脑子都失去了理智，颤抖着手指去勾床单上的鲜血的位置，整个小臂都抖得不成样子，只能拼命的大口呼吸。

蓄满了泪水模糊了视线，红色也在眼里晕成一片，睁大了的双眼还是掉下成串的泪珠，砸在床单上地板上，砸在耿思弈的心上，烧穿了一个洞。

木板轻轻放在床头桌上，磕出一个让方淮回魂的声音，“对不起，方淮。”

对不起，方淮。耿思弈这样说，这是我唯一能让你知道你身处一个什么样危险身份的方式。

方淮其实已经痛到麻木了，现在身后无论再多打上几轮，都是一样的整片的刺痛，论起来或许还不如他刚刚情急之下双膝磕到地板上时痛感更强烈，只不过不敢相信床单上的星星点点，真的是耿思弈下了这样的狠手。

他视线怔怔的跟着耿思弈的身影停在自己面前，方淮麻木的伸出颤抖的双臂。

“思弈……”两滴热泪顺着唇角滑进方淮的嘴里，蔓延着又咸又涩的苦味，他轻轻呢喃:“你能，抱抱我吗。”

耿思弈垂在身侧的双手默默攥紧，指甲几乎都要嵌进肉里，动了几次的小臂都被他强行再次放下来，声音里竟然少有的带了些颤抖：“淮淮，你要记得，以后无论何时何地，都不能意气用事，坏脾气的光影总有一天会成了利剑，伤的是自己，人是情绪动物，但我希望你不是，因为……”

“因为我姓方，因为你叫耿思弈，因为你的哥哥叫耿思豫，对吗。”方淮睁着红通通的眼睛任由泪水一次次掉下来，也要专注的看着耿思弈现在的每一个表情每一个动作。

“对不起，淮淮。但是你要答应我。”耿思弈站在方淮面前，居高临下的看着他。

方淮忍着疼，慢慢从地上爬起来，颤抖的手去抓耿思弈的裤脚，带着满满的鼻音哭泣：“我答应，思弈，现在可以抱抱我了吗。”

——他落入一个宽厚的臂膀里，是熟悉的带着墨香松气的怀。

彼此拥抱的瞬间，于暗中发出微光，如同只有在夜色中才能被发现的萤火，一切都继续，一切都无恙，似乎又回到了最初的那天下午，他在意外中推开了那扇门，一眼万年。

方淮直到现在都不知道，在他走进书店的那一天，耿思弈手中的毛锥落下不自觉得歪了一竖，“亦冀以渐消散耳”的“耳”泅成了一团黑墨，那天的那一副毁掉的《还山贴》是耿思弈唯一没有扔掉的败作，却悄悄挂在书房的柜门上。

这一字败笔，是少年如两颗纯净的黑曜石一般的眼睛，凤眸微微上挑，高挑的鼻梁下是花瓣一样的薄唇，唇角勾起一抹笑的时候，蕴含着玩世不恭的一丝危险，左耳上亮晶晶的两个挂环叮叮当当，一身黑色的着装跟幽静的书店格格不入，却是耿思弈心动的初见

——人间琳琅。

每次方淮问起，“为什么要挂着张写坏了的”耿思弈总是笑一笑不回答，说一时新鲜就裱起来了，然后少年爬上爬下从他柜子里取了家伙什儿，用不标准的姿势像握着钢笔一样，歪歪扭扭的抄了一遍，强迫耿思弈把自己的“大作”挂在另一扇门上。

至于后来的少年，把自己银白色的头发染回了黑色，紧身的皮夹克换成了一身清新的学生装，耳朵上只剩下两个小小的银钉，每天道店里准时报到，如果不是总能听到他压着声音给好友回微信消息时的几句经典国骂以及本应该装满书的背包里却装了几件性感又张扬的衣服，不知道晚上又会换了衣服去哪个夜场。

“我的琳琅。”耿思弈无数次抱着方淮这样叫他，但是唯独此刻才能清晰无比的听着他的心跳读懂“琳琅”两个字是如此珍贵。

熙攘和聒噪都被卷入尘埃之中，周围的景象慵懒的舒张开，瞬间又模糊成碎片，方淮瞥过窗外，零星的灯光下掀起了雨幕，周围的空气仿佛推着疼痛重新割开了他的神经，几乎让人晕厥。

方淮抱紧了耿思弈，哭肿的眼睛里仍然是亮晶晶的泪花，吧嗒吧嗒的往耿思弈的衣服上淹水，“思弈，好疼啊。”他的声音又软又轻，几乎听不出来是喑哑而带着鼻音，只是一字一字在耿思弈心上扎上尖刀。

耿思弈单膝跪在地上拥着方淮，轻轻一动就能听到怀里的人呜呜两声，呜呜咽咽的颤着身子，耿思弈无法，只能重复拍着他的后背，偶尔低头亲亲他的发顶，直到满脸泪痕都在温暖的房间里风干了，直到蜷着身子的少年整个都缩进他的怀里，知道方淮念着耿思弈的名字入睡。

绕是动作再轻的把人抱起来，还是牵动了方淮身后的伤，少年不肯肯撒手，也不让放在床上，耿思弈就在床边坐下来把人放在腿上，尽量避开了饱经摧残的部位，他哄着人说喷了药再睡好不好，方淮摇头，抱的更紧。

耿思弈伸手蹭蹭又要冒出眼泪的红眼角，”不哭了，安心睡吧。”

说完这句话，方淮就真的安了心沉睡，耿思弈的一夜，反反复复对着时而皱眉时而痉挛的方淮道歉，天光乍破时，方淮长如翼的睫毛翕忽煽动两下，睁开一双肿得不像话的眼睛，含着一对清澈的眸，第一眼便对上了眼眶通红的耿思弈。

整整一夜，耿思弈当真就没有放开他，方淮低头看看身上盖着薄薄的被子一角，多余的拖在地板上，他清了清嗓子觉得有点哑，臀上的伤在他随便试着动一下的时候全都被唤醒，针扎一般把昨晚的记忆悉数奉还。

“思弈，你现在知道了，我根本不是个清纯无良的学生，我……你还，”方淮犹豫了片刻还是把忐忑和不安说出来，“你能不能，继续喜欢我。”

耿思弈这一夜想过无数个方淮醒过来的场景，唯独忘了少年的患得患失。

耿思弈撩开方淮遮住眼睛的长发，嘴角忍不住挂起了一抹笑，“小朋友，装小白兔呢要记得把豹子尾巴藏好，粉底是遮不住耳洞的，古龙水也盖不住夜店里的艳香，还有呢，钱包里的各种金卡钻卡也要记得换成学生证和普通银行卡，换上牛仔裤的时候别忘了把六位数的皮带也藏一藏，还要继续说吗？小朋友？”

方淮的眼睛越睁越大，不敢相信自己天天的努力居然在耿思弈眼里就是皇帝的新衣，一时间不知道是该生气还是尴尬，最后只能咬着嘴唇委委屈屈地看耿思弈，“那，以后打架我能报你名吗？看你好像很厉害的样子，但我怎么从来没听说过呀。”

话音在耿思弈的注视下越来越小，最后什么气势都没了，因为一只大手威胁的覆盖在身后，“还想着出去打架？昨晚怎么跟你说的。”

方淮闷闷不乐的“哦”了一声，抓了耿思弈的衣领揪过人来在脸颊上“吧唧”印了一个口水印，“我真是大学生，可没骗你，有学生证那种。”

耿思弈抱着人放在床上趴好，一边找家里的药箱一边听人在床上踢着小腿碎碎念，一会是“思弈你怎么那么厉害呀”一会儿又是“能不能别再打我呀真的好疼”一直念着念着又把自己的眼泪念叨回来。

方淮用手背蹭蹭眼角，塞了枕头一角进嘴里，耿思弈在床边坐下来从他嘴里抽出枕头，漫不经心的摸着他的脑袋，“要是真惹了什么事摆平不了，可以喊耿思豫，你能闯祸的地方，基本都认识耿思豫。”方淮高兴的眼睛都亮了，耿思弈才拍拍他的屁股补充道，“不过你最好为它考虑清楚。”

方淮重新戴起了耳钉，甚至软磨硬泡的让耿思弈也穿了一个耳洞。

街角的书店里，一身翩翩书生模样的老板耳朵上熠熠闪着一颗小钻，笔下有千军万马，心中住着一个上蹿下跳的少年，少年依然坐在店里的角落中隔着书架看老板。

一眼就看遍了人间琳琅。


End file.
